naricraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic's complexity and danger it brings to Nari caused the unclearity of the special weapon of utility to scholars and the like. The system used to connect us to the elements of what Nari has to offer is partly unknown until this very day. New information is immediatally reported to Nari itself. The ability to control elements and alike is a gift the person was born with, gifted by Aria herself. Though the sight of magic is an uncommon event to encounter, it is not tolerated within Nari, if the user is not owned by a particulary wealthy master, or in some instances, a noble. The goddess Aria allows magic user, or 'gifted', referred to by most Narians connecting themselves with their gifted element, or more rarely, undiscovered magic. Magic users do not release anything from their vocal cords whilst casting as they fully rely on body language. In some instances to the point where they are forced to lightly exercise once or twice a week and stay in a fair condition. Despite this, magic users are frankly unable to form any sort or muscle mass in their body, leaving them a frail being against the harsh enviroment of Nari itself. A single hand twist would be enough to move a rock, if the magic user's mind is set on it. Ones with a troubled mind, or ones who posses of the inability to concentrate, will fail. The process of casting could be painful for some with a weak spirit. As Aria allows them to cast, the magic itself is sent through their veins, pushing anything in its way aside to fluently travel through their blood, until it reaches their, commonly, hands, or uncommonly, other limbs they may cast with. Unexperienced users are prone to collapsing in pain if overconcentrating. The pain is very much like the feeling of limbs exploding any given moment. More experienced users however, tend to ignore this and have the ability to cast more and longer. Any person, if gifted, are allowed to start learning the basics of magic at any age, though actual casting is only available at the age of ten years. It it fully unknown when magic was brought into Nari by Aria, however, it is clear that Esper, if gifted, have clear much more magical potentional, along with making the gift more common within their sub-race. The four elements, water, fire, earth and air are seen as the most common type of magic. Whilst fire magic completely relies of offensive magic, air has developed itself to defend one. Types of magic One is only able to be gifted one type of magic, either it be one of the elements, more uncommon types of extremely rare hidden magic, only gifted by Aria when one is important to Nari. Elements Fire One of the most common elements to get in a gifted's hands. The element relies of mostly full offence. It is a common choice for gifted to focus on this element due its easy movements and the destruction it causes with this 'little' effort. This highly offensive element is highly frowned upon and is most likely punished with mere execution. As the gifted turns older and more experienced, their flames excessively turn a bright blue. This indicates the growing heat within the flames, thus becoming this more dangerous. Some gifted persons focus on actually forming figures out of the fire. It can be seen as a form of entertainment, or less destructive form. Unexperienced gifted may be struggling to resemble something small of size, like a rodent.